


Thanks For Asking

by helens78



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Public Restroom Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan isn't the only one who hates having to be here and put on a brave face at Jude's wedding.  But nobody's asking how Jonny feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Asking

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [I Shouldn't Want That](http://www.livejournal.com/community/tpm_rps/3350.html) by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/telesilla/profile)[**telesilla**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/telesilla/). Read that one first, if you haven't already! Thanks to Ruth for letting me play around with her boys. :)
> 
> (When Ruth gets that up on her AO3 account, I'll link here.)

Jonny's not drinking the way Ewan is tonight, but he's thinking about it. He's never said a word to Jude. He's just been there, supportive bloke friend, never let his eyes linger too long, never made a move on a man who was so aggressively determined to be straight that Jonny's always thought there was no point.

Except for Ewan. For Ewan there was a point.

And maybe being totally overlooked isn't such a bad thing. Jonny's not tempted to drink himself ugly the way Ewan's done. He can watch people in the crowd, mask the feelings running under his skin with grins and smiles and toast after toast to the groom-to-be.

He can get away with anything tonight. Encouraging Ewan is easy. Getting Ewan to make a move is easier still. Going off to the toilets with him is a work of art. Jude's watching. Jude's watching _Ewan_.

_Fucking son of a bitch._

Ewan slips into the loo a few seconds after Jonny gets there, and Jonny shoves the last stall with a door open, waits for Ewan to weave his way in. Jonny gets in, slams the door shut behind them, slides the lock over. He gets his hands on Ewan's arms, pushes Ewan back against the wall.

It rattles under them, precarious at best. Jonny doesn't care.

Ewan tastes like too much cheap champagne and too few cigarettes, and Jonny licks the flavor out of his mouth, all the things he feels wrapped up in a taste that would have made no sense on his own tongue. When Ewan's hands drop to Jonny's belt, Jonny shoves them away impatiently. Ewan's fumbling would take too long, and Jonny wants to be in Ewan _now_.

"OK," Ewan gasps out, "OK, just... just..."

"Turn around."

Ewan turns, braces himself against the stall partition. Jonny doesn't have lube, but Ewan must. Ewan's always got lube. Jonny digs through Ewan's pockets until he finds the packet; he pops it open, barely slicks up, digs his fingers into Ewan's arse. Ewan cries out. Jonny honestly doesn't give a damn. The music out there is loud and the crowd is distracted. _No one's going to give a fuck._

So he slams in harder than he needs to, harder than Ewan likes it, and he growls when he's all the way in, biting at the back of Ewan's neck.

One thrust after another. Hard. Solid. Brutal. Vicious. If Ewan's not too drunk to remember it, this may be the last time Jonny ever fucks him.

Ewan manages to get a hand between the wall and his body, starts stroking off and almost screams when he comes. Jonny digs his fingers hard into Ewan's hips, orgasm growled out through gritted teeth, stars flashing behind his eyes.

When he gets his breath back, Ewan's got his face pressed against metal, and his breath is sobbing out of him, heavy against the muted music from the other room.

Jonny pulls back, cleans up as best he can and helps Ewan do the same. "You all right there?" he murmurs.

"I'm fine," Ewan slurs, dragging his sleeve across his eyes before pushing back out of the stall. A half-second later, Jonny can hear the door to the toilets opening and closing.

"Yeah, Ewan," he says. "I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking."

_-end-_


End file.
